An underwriter may evaluate risks associated with a potential insurance policy. For example, the underwriter might consider various medical risk factors associated with an applicant's potential life insurance policy. There are, however, a substantial number of factors that may need to be considered by the underwriter. In some cases, a printed manual is provided to help underwriters evaluate medical risk factors. In this way, underwriters can look up various medical conditions to learn about risks associated with those conditions. Such an approach, can be time consuming that the underwriter may need to manually copy risk information and/or manually calculate certain values (e.g., an applicant's average blood pressure) before he or she can determine an overall amount of risk associated with the potential insurance policy. Moreover, manually creating a letter to notify an applicant of an underwriting decision (e.g., informing the applicant that his or her application has been denied). Note that transmitting this type of information over a network, such as by transmitting the information to a web site via the Internet, may not provide a level of security and privacy that is appropriate for an applicant's medical information.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate medical risk underwriting decisions for a potential insurance policy in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.